


Convalescence Part One

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Series: The only way that each can help the other [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden





	Convalescence Part One

Despite his almost sleepless night Robbie Lewis went straight to work from the hospital, he’d texted Laura but he thought he ought to let Innocent know what was going on, especially since he was going to ask for a few days leave to look after the lad. It wasn’t until he knocked on the Chief Superintendent’s door that his mind caught up with him and began to wonder how she would interpret this request. Come to that he realised he didn’t even know how to interpret it himself, it was as if thought hadn’t come into it at all.

“Come in,” called Innocent and, blushing slightly Robbie went into the office. “Oh, Robbie, how is he?” she asked with genuine concern on her face.

“He’s got meningitis,” Robbie replied and then seeing her face he hurried to reassure her, “only the viral kind, not much worse than a bad ‘flu so they tell me. He’d come round by the time I left and they’ll probably release him later today once their sure he doesn’t have a concussion to go with it.”

“Oh, that’s excellent news,” the Chief Super replied fixing Robbie with an appraising look. “What about you?” she asked, gesturing that he should take a seat as she sat down herself. “You look knackered not to put too fine a point on it.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” Robbie replied with a rueful smile. “I’m sure that a night at the hospital is twice as exhausting as a night at a crime scene.” He paused for a moment before making his request, “I’ve got a few days leave accruing, I was wondering if I could take some of it for the next couple of days, James will need someone to look after him for a day or two.”

“I don’t see that as a problem, you’ve got everything lined up for the Murchison case, is that right?”

“Yes, we finished it up yesterday late on, I should have realised something was up with James, he kept making mistakes with things...” Robbie’s voice drifted off,

“Twenty-twenty hindsight’s a wonderful thing,” Innocent replied, “I don’t think you could have done anything, just one of those things.”

“What did traffic say about his car?” Robbie asked.

“Not a lot to say, really he just seems to have very gently run his car off the road into the ditch, no sign that anyone else was involved.”

“Well that’ll be a relief to him,” Robbie smiled, “If you’re sure it’s OK, then I’ll be off,”

“Just a minute, Robbie,” Innocent interrupted, “I don’t really know how to say this, but you will be careful won’t you? It would be terribly easy to get too involved, there are rules as you know...” Robbie flushed,

“It’s not like that ma’am, he’s just a lad without family to look after him, after all he’s younger than my eldest, I just don’t like the idea of him on his own...” Robbie was aware that he was babbling and took a deep breath, “I know all about the rules, ma’am.”

“Good,” she replied and Robbie left quietly as she turned back to the files on her desk.

As he left the station, Robbie’s phone rang. Looking at the number he saw it was Laura. He took the call,

“Hiya, Laura,”

“Viral meningitis?” she asked

“Yeah, could have been so much worse,” he answered and though he was aware that perhaps the relief in his voice was disproportionate he didn’t care. “They’re likely to release him from the hospital this afternoon when they’ve made sure that the bump on his head isn’t serious. Just getting him hydrated made a world of difference.”

“Yes,” Laura replied, “he’s probably been feeling pretty rough for a day or two and not eating and drinking properly.”

“Aye, I should keep a better eye on him.” There was a pause before Laura answered him,

“You need to remember that he’s a grown up Robbie, I think,” and again she paused, “you’ll both need to try and remember that he’s an adult over the next few days.” Robbie puzzled over this for a moment before Laura spoke again,

“Are you going to have him stay at yours?” she asked,

“Yes, I’m taking a few days leave; we finished with the Murchison case last night, so it’s not a problem.”

“Was herself alright with that?” Laura asked and Robbie hesitated, wondering,

“Yeah, I think so. Listen I’ll have to go, I’m knackered and I’ve got things to sort out,”

“OK, let me know when he’s up to visitors, OK?”

“I will, thanks Laura.”

Robbie’s first order of business was to get home and get his head down for a couple of hours. When the alarm he had reset went off he decided that this hadn’t been his best idea ever, he felt like someone had kicked him in the head, like someone was still kicking him in the head. However, two cups of strong coffee later he decided that he’d live and began to consider the logistics of the situation; there was no way round it, this was a one bedroom flat. Simple, he decided, James could have the bed, he’d take the sofa. His next thought was for goodness sake as the thought of James in his bed made him blush. It was the sensible arrangement after all, he thought as he changed the sheets and tidied up a little. It struck him that he was nervous and recognising the feeling seemed to make it ten times worse. Just get things sorted out, he thought, and then get along to the hospital and see how the lad is.

James was awake and sat up when Robbie entered the quiet dimly lit hospital room. Awake, knees drawn up, right thumb-nail between his teeth staring at the corner of the bed in a brown study, he didn’t even look up when Robbie came in. He looks washed out, even by his standards, Robbie thought, and whatever I say I’m going to make him jump, better get it over with.

“Hiya,” he said quietly and sure enough James did startle at the word, “how are you feeling?”

“Oh, quite a lot better, thanks sir,” James replied, with a shy smile, “I think they’re letting me out later. Thanks for ... last night.” It’s clear the lad is embarrassed and for a reason that he doesn’t enquire into too closely Robbie doesn’t want him to be embarrassed,

“You’d do the same for me,” Robbie said with complete conviction in the truth of what he said,

“Yes, I would, but let’s hope I don’t have to, eh?” James replied. “Could I ask you a favour, sir?”

“Of course you can, what do you want?”

“Could you bring me some clothes in? I gather the clothes I was wearing last night did not survive the experience intact.”

“Yeah, I should have thought of that, have you your keys?”

“They’re in the cabinet”

Robbie reached down and snagged the keys from the plastic bag stuffed haphazard into the bedside cabinet. “I’ll take the lot, will I?” he asked.

“Yeah, I suppose so, I can see if anything’s salvageable when I get home.” James said. It wasn’t until that moment that it occurred to Robbie that James might object to the idea of staying with him, might see it as an intrusion, might see it as condescending or patronising. Not even sure how I’m going to suggest it, Robbie reflected, as if it’s a foregone conclusion, or a request, like he’s doing me a favour so I don’t have to worry? For now Robbie decided to take the cowards way out; to just go and get the clothes and worry about it all later.

“Right,” Robbie said, straightening with the bag with James’ belongings in his arms, “I’ll be back in an hour or so and then we’ll see if we can’t bust you out of here. He smiled, and, a beat late he thought, so did James,

“Thanks, sir.”


End file.
